Becky Burgess
|hometown = Denver, CO|occupation = Retail Sales Manger|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = becky.burgess.796}} Rebecca "Becky" Burgess was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. Becky initially played a quiet game, slowly building trust with most of the HouseGuests. She was considered a major competition threat, often placing high in many physical competitions, and winning 2 HoHs and 1 BoB. When she became the Head of Household, she chose to target puppet master Vanessa, proving her strength as a strategist. However, her pawn Shelli became evicted instead. Following Shelli's eviction, Vanessa began to target Becky the following week. After surviving the first Double Eviction, Becky was nominated and evicted by a unanimous 6-0 vote. She placed 9th and was the third member of the Jury. Becky is notorious for surviving a train collision that left her in poor physical condition but recovering in less than eight weeks. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Denver, Colorado Current City: Denver, Colorado Occupation: Retail manager Three adjectives that describe you: Competitive, spontaneous, and happy. Favorite Activities: Weightlifting, hiking, running, and soccer. Also, I am very crafty/creative and enjoy painting, scrapbooking, and sewing. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I feel that it will be hard from weeks 6-12. When it really sinks in that you have not seen your family, left the house, or talked to a new person. Seems like you can get cabin fever. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Brendon from Season 12. He was relatable, smart, attractive, and fit! He was not too radical in any behavior and I feel that made him a strong competitor What are you afraid of: Snakes. I hate those legless bastards. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… You will never know your limits unless you push yourself to them. What would you take into the house and why: My slippers since I can't go a morning without them and my Kindle because I love to read and it sure would help with plotting in the house. On the outside, Becky is the "All American" girl next door who the men will fall in love with, and the girls will want to befriend, but inside she's a strategic and aggressive competitor they should fear. Having grown up in Denver, she's always been athletic and outdoorsy. She's not afraid to get dirty and has been known to out-climb her dates while hiking 14,000-foot mountains in Colorado. She knows her looks give her an edge in life but doesn't rely on them because she's the total package.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215042/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Becky was an alternate for future Survivor: Island of the Idols contestant Chelsea Walker. * Jeff's, Jackie's and Becky's votes were nullified during the Week 2 eviction due to the power of the Last Laugh, won by Da'Vonne. * Becky won $10,000 cash in competitions throughout the season. * Becky was the second HouseGuest to win a Never-Not Pass. The first was Jeremy McGuire in Big Brother 15. They were followed by Raven Walton from Big Brother 19 (US). * Becky was the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to win multiple competitions. * Becky was the first HouseGuest in Big Brother 17 to be a dethroned and a permanent Head of Household. She was followed by Liz and Austin respectively. * Every time Becky was HoH, Steve was always a nominee. * Becky constantly compared Steve Moses to ''Big Brother 14'' winner Ian Terry. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place